A variety of toys have been created for amusing and entertaining pets. For example, these toys include rubber bones for chewing, ropes for tugging and toys employing squeakers.
Pets, especially including dogs and cats, find great amusement in chasing things. For example, dogs like to chase and retrieve sticks and balls which their master may throw. Cats like to chase yarn and small toys which one drags along the floor.
These toys, however, do not provide a great challenge to the pet and the owner often finds playing with their pet with these toys very tiring. For example, while a dog may seemingly endlessly chase a ball, the owner may quickly tire of throwing the ball and then attempting to retrieve it from the dog. Likewise, one quickly grows tired of dragging string about the floor to entertain a cat.
Generally, the pet's play activities are associated with their instinctive hunting skills. Thus, a dog enjoys chasing a ball as part of the dog's instinct to chase and kill or retrieve prey. Likewise, a cat's chasing of a string or small toy is a product of its hunting instinct. Thus, the more the amusement activity simulates the actual instinctive act, the more fun it is for the pet. Thus, some toys have been created which have the appearance of a mouse, bird or the like.
A pet amusement or entertainment device which is fun for the pet and the owner is desired.